A not so secret Valentine
by CheRRy BloSSo8m
Summary: Boomer has been in love with the same girl for 3 years now and is sick of admiring from a far so he writes her a love note but is surprised at her reaction when he asks her to meet him and is heartbroken until he learns the truth


**Authors Note: I'm not really a blue fan but I thought that this one shot was perfect for them because it fits their cliché and predictable relationship. So enjoy and don't be shy to click that review button and give me ideas on what you'd like me to write about next.**

He sat in English class, the teacher discussing Sonnet 116 by William Shakespeare but the only thing he could think about was her. His mind started drifting further and further away from what was being said in class...he could just see her beautiful face, her smooth creamy skin, her beautiful cherry lips...oh what he would give to plant a kiss on those sweet, tender lips...

The ringing of the bell brought him out of his love induced trance and out of the images of her. He walked down the hallway like a zombie because all he wanted was to hold her, see her and kiss her but the pain of not having her quickly overwhelmed him and he took a minute to lean on a nearby locker.

He couldn't take this anymore, he had to know how she felt about him but the pain of rejection was one that he had always feared, but it was worth it, he had to know.

Later that night he was sitting at home, in front of his desk...ready to profess his love to her but he couldn't find words that were worthy of her beauty intelligence and kind nature...wait what was that poem we talked about in English...by William Shakespeare?

He quickly pulled out his English book and hoped that he had at least written the poems title before he got lost in thoughts of her...flipped through a few pages and found what he was looking for, Sonnet 116.

He grabbed a pen and started writing...

"_I cannot think of any words that are worthy of your beauty, grace and intelligence so I thought that I could borrow a few from the world's greatest poet._

_Let me not to the marriage of true minds_

_Admit impediments. Love is not love_

_Which alters when it alteration finds,_

_Or bends with the remover to remove:_

_O no! It is an ever-fixed mark_

_That looks on tempest and is never shaken;_

_It is the star to every wandering bark,_

_Whose worth's unknown, although his height be taken._

_Love's not time's fool, though rosy lips and cheeks_

_Within his bending sickle's compass come:_

_Love alters not with his brief hours and weeks _

_But bears it out even to the edge of doom._

_If this be error and upon me proved, _

_I never writ, nor no man ever loved._

_I know that I missed Valentine's Day by 2 days but the problem with Valentines is that I don't want you to be mine for one day, I need you to be mine until the end of time, I know we've been friends since we were 6 but I have fallen in love with you and I need to know if you feel the same way._

_I'm not your secret admirer because I want the whole universe to know how I feel about you so please meet me at frozen delight after school today if you feel the way I do._

_Forever yours..._

_Boomer"_

The next morning at school he slipped the note into her locker and waited for the school day to end, after what felt like eternity the bell rang for the end of the school day and Brick rushed to the little ice cream shop where he had asked her to meet him.

He waited patiently for her...30 minutes...1 hour...2 hours...3 hours...4 hours

She wasn't coming, well now he knew how she felt and he had to deal with the pain of rejection. He went home to nurse his broken heart.

The next day he couldn't bring himself to get out of bed out of fear that he would see her again and have his heart broken all over again. He stayed in bed all day as if he was diagnosed with some fatal disease but then again you could die of a broken heart. This continued for a few days.

The following Monday he was back at school, not by choice but because Butch made him saying if he had to suffer through school then so will I but he had no idea how much he is suffering inside. He walked to his locker like he usually did and once he turned the corner he saw her, well a glimpse of her standing at his locker...was she waiting for me?

No she couldn't be, he probably wants to tell me to leave her alone and after the rejection I suffered on Tuesday I can't take anymore heart break so I quickly turned the corner before she could see me.

I did my best to avoid her all day...that is until it was lunch time. I was sitting with my brothers at our usual table when a heard a funny knocking sound and I ignored it. I continued eating my lunch until I heard...

"Boomer"

I voice I know all too well came from behind me; I gathered as much strength as I could to face the girl who broke my heart.

I was about to say something when I noticed the cast on her leg.

"What happened?" I asked

She smiled that beautiful warm smile and said," Well I was walking down the stairs to meet you Tuesday afternoon and I slipped in something and fell down 2 flights of stairs, breaking my leg and ended up in hospital for 2 days. On Friday when I came back to school I tried looking for you but you weren't here and this morning I waited by your locker but you never came.

"Yo...you waited for mm...Meee?" I tried to say

"Yes I did, I wanted to tell you that I loved your note and that I do feel the same way about you", she said with a slight blush making its way to her cheeks.

Without any warning I kissed her...the mad passionate love that our lips were making was enough to light the whole world on fire...the burning desire that I've been feeling all these years had bore the insane passion that sprung from that one kiss, that one kiss that people would write poems about.

I held her in my arms tightly so I could breathe in her aroma and whispered ever so softly in her ear," I love you Bubbles"

**Authors Note: Well that was my first one shot, so tell me what you think. I'm currently busy writing the last few chapters for Rockstar Dreamz so feel free to check it out and I'm working on another story soon...but I can't say too much because its TOP SECRET...sssh don't tell anyone. Please review. **


End file.
